Las Clones y Yo
by Srengel
Summary: Shinji vive con Rei y sus "hermanas" de diferentes maneras.


**LAS CLONES Y YO**

Autor: Gunman

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que sería una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y está aquí con el id: 544647. Bueno, este es el epilogo de este fanfics, y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fanfic tanto como yo al traducirlo. Y sobre todo muchas gracias a Gunman por permitirme traducir esta y varias más de sus historias, las cuales son de la misma calidad que esta. No dejen de visitar www . ngefics . co . nf, o simplemente ngefics donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

* * *

Declino toda responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Eva o sus personajes.

* * *

Shinji se despertó de su largo sueño y parpadeó para despejar sus ojos. Estaba un poco adolorido por sus "actividades" de la noche anterior, su compañera se movió ligeramente para sentirse más cómoda.

"Rei-chan," susurró. "Es hora de levantarse."

"Sí, Shinji-kun," dijo la joven de pelo azul mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba suavemente en la mejilla antes de levantarse de la cama para ir al baño.

Shinji se estiró en la cama y se quedó acostado por varios minutos antes de sentarse para ver a Rei de pie en la puerta, vestida con un traje blanco de cocinera.

"El desayuno estará listo en diez minutos, Shinji-kun," dijo Rei.

"Gracias, Rei," dijo Shinji mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

Cuando salió del baño, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, vio que Rei había sacado su traje, camisa, ropa interior, calcetines y corbata.

"¿Mi traje negro?" preguntó.

"Sí. Todos planchados y limpios, Shinji-kun. Y pude remendar los pantalones a la longitud adecuada," dijo Rei, que llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, un par de anteojos, una cinta métrica colgando alrededor de su cuello, un pequeño delantal con varias agujas e hilo.

"Gracias, Rei-chan," dijo a la joven mientras se acercaba y la besaba en la mejilla.

Ella se sonrojó y lo ayudó a vestirse. Al parecer, Shinji todavía tenía problemas para atarse la corbata.

Shinji salió y se sentó a la mesa mientras Rei le servía el desayuno. Hoy comeria panqueques con mermelada de fresa y crema batida, leche y jugo de naranja y bananas en rodajas.

Una vez que tomó el desayuno, Shinji entró en la cocina y besó a la cocinera en la mejilla.

"El desayuno fue excelente, Rei-chan. Gracias."

"De nada, Shinji-kun," dijo ella con un sonrojo.

"Y asegúrate de comer algo esta vez. No quiero tener otro desmayo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, Shinji-kun."

Shinji entró en la sala donde fue recibido por Rei, que vestía un traje de criada francesa, un plumero y un trapo húmedo en sus manos.

"Quitare todo el polvo y limpiare el ciclomotor cuando llegues a casa, Shinji-kun," Rei dijo.

"Gracias, Rei," dijo mientras se levantaba y besaba a la joven criada en la mejilla.

Salió de la sala de estar y fue al pasillo donde Rei lo recibió vistiendo un traje ejecutivo.

"Aquí está tu itinerario para el día, Shinji-kun," dijo, tendiendo al piloto una palm electrónica. "Los archivos de tu reunión con el personal de NERV", dijo, indicando las carpetas bajo su brazo, "y tu reservación para el almuerzo con la general Katsuragi," dijo mientras le tendía la tarjeta con el nombre de los restaurantes.

"Buen trabajo, Rei," dijo a la secretaria, dándole un suave abrazo mientras agarraba los archivos y la tarjeta y salía con la chica detrás de él.

Salió del gran apartamento donde se encontró con Rei, que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero con un par de fundas de pistola atadas a su cuerpo debajo de la chaqueta. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra, vaqueros azules con botas negras de comando y gafas de sol.

"¡Detalles de seguridad listos, señor!" dijo la joven con un pequeño saludo.

"Gracias, Rei-chan," dijo, golpeando sus nudillos contra los de ella.

El trío bajó las escaleras hasta donde les esperaba el gran sedán negro. Junto a ella había una joven de pelo azul con un traje de chófer: chaqueta gris con pantalones grises, botas negras y gorra de conducción que saludó al trío.

"El auto ha sido afinado exactamente como a usted le gusta, señor," dijo ella.

"Bien hecho, Rei-chan," dijo a la joven, dándole también un suave abrazo.

Shinji y la secretaria se sentaron en el asiento trasero, mientras que la chofer se sentó en el asiento del conductor con la guardaespaldas en el asiento delantero junto a ella.

El viaje a NERV transcurrió sin incidentes mientras Shinji leía los archivos que la secretario Rei le había dado. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra parte.

* * *

Sala de tanques de clonación secreta dentro de NERV, hace cinco años ...

"Entonces, ¿qué quería mostrarme, Dra. Akagi?" preguntó Shinji cuando él, Misato y Rei fueron conducidos a la extraña habitación por el doctora rubia.

"Algo importante," dijo mientras deslizaba la tarjeta a través del lector. La puerta se abrió y el cuarteto entró en la habitación.

Al segundo de que Shinji entró en la habitación, se quedó inmóvil.

"¡HOLA, SHINJI-KUN!" dijeron al unísono las seis clones de Rei, cada una con una sonrisa y vistiendo los mismos trajes.

Después de que Misato revivió a Ikari, que se había desmayado, explicó la Dra. Akagi.

"Estos son clones especiales que tu padre había desarrollado para servirle. Sin embargo, como tu padre murió, insistieron en verte."

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Shinji.

"Estamos aquí para servirte," dijo una de las clones.

"¿Servirme? Pero ... no entiendo. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque el comandante está muerto. Por lo tanto, eres el siguiente en la línea de sucesión," dijo otra clon.

"Y te serviremos como lo haríamos por él," dijo una tercer clon.

"Pero, bueno..." comenzó a decir, luego miró a Misato y Ritsuko en busca de ayuda, pero se encontró con miradas ligeramente confundidas. "¿Qué se supone que debieron hacer ustedes para mi padre?"

"Soy cocinera," dijo la primera clon.

"Soy costurera," dijo la segunda clon.

"Soy sirvienta y enfermera," dijo la tercer clon.

"Soy secretaria," dijo la cuarta clon.

"Soy conductor / mecánico," dijo la quinta clon.

"Y yo soy guardaespaldas," dijo la sexta clon.

Shinji solo miró el sexteto de clones. "Mi padre lo cubrió todo, supongo."

"Cada una de ellas se le indujeron conocimiento subliminales en cuanto a sus propósitos específicos," dijo la Dra. Akagi. "Obviamente, Gendou quería una fuerza de trabajo eficiente y obediente para servirle después de que trajera a Yui de vuelta. Pero como eso no sucedió, y está muerto, las clones necesitan un nuevo amo."

"¿Amo?" Misato miró incrédula.

"Es cómo fueron programadas, Misato. Fueron creadas y entrenadas para propósitos específicos y sin eso no tendrían nada. Ven a Shinji como su nuevo amo, y nada de lo que digamos o hagamos las disuadirá de esa programación."

"¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?"

"Han sido programadas para esto por años, Misato. Tomará más que eso para que salgan de su 'programación'."

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con ellas ahora?"

"Bueno ..." dijo Ritsuko, sosteniendo el control remoto que usó en el 'Reicuario' una vez antes.

"¡No las mataras!" gritó Shinji mientras golpeaba el dispositivo de su mano.

"Pero, Shinji ..." comenzó a decir Misato.

"¡No, Misato! Ya he visto sufrimiento y muerte por culpa de mi padre. Pero ... no quiero sirvientes. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mí mismo."

"Entonces tal vez es hora de que cambies de idea."

"¿Eh?"

"Deberías tener a alguien que te cuide."

"¿Y cómo se supone que debo mantenerlas de ellas, mientras ellas cuidan de mí?"

"Bueno, tu padre te dejó un considerable fondo de fideicomiso, y todos sus activos personales ahora te pertenecen," dijo Ritsuko, dándole lo que parecía una chequera. "Me lo dio el subcomandante. Aparentemente, él quería que lo tuvieras."

Shinji miró la chequera, que contenía una tarjeta bancaria y el número de PIN escrito en una tarjeta. Casi se desmayó cuando vio la cantidad que su padre le había dejado, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué haría eso por él, aunque solo fuera por apaciguar mentalmente a Yui.

"Sí," dijo Ritsuko. "Basta con decir que ahora el dinero no es problema para ti, Shinji Ikari."

Shinji miró a las clones y suspiró. "Bueno, creo que lo primero que tendré que hacer es conseguir un apartamento más grande."

"Obviamente," dijo Misato.

"Pero ... ¿Qué hay de Rei?" preguntó.

"¿Sí, Shinji-Kun?" preguntaron al unísono las seis clones.

Shinji tenía una gota de sudor en su frente mientras señalaba a la Rei que había llegado con ellos.

"Me refería a ella. ¿Qué hay de ti, Rei?" preguntó a la niña clon que había conocido por más tiempo.

"Parece obvio que no puedo vivir contigo, a menos que sea capaz de realizar una tarea específica, para ti como lo hacen mis hermanas," dijo la niña mayor.

"Pero, Rei," dijo Misato. "Estas seis chicas tienen todo cubierto. Cocinando, limpiando, protegiendo. ¿Qué podrías hacer por Shinji para lo que no están 'educadas'?"

Rei pareció reflexionar sobre esa pregunta por unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Shinji.

"Me convertiré en tu amante."

Y así, Shinji se desmayó una vez más.

* * *

Desde ese día, Shinji y las clones han estado viviendo juntos muy bien y cómodamente. Se habían convertido, en cierto sentido, en una familia.

Cada una de las clones parecía ser muy buenas en su trabajo. La clon cocinera era maestra de cocina, mejor de lo que Shinji podría haber sido. La clon costurera podría haber diseñado para la élite de Hollywood. La clon doncella era más meticulosa y completa que Shinji. Lo cual también fue útil cuando se enfermaba. La clon secretaria tenía una memoria fotográfica para nombres, números y fechas. La clon conductora era una mecánico experta y una conductora experta. Y la clon guardaespaldas era experta en armas de fuego y artes marciales. Y completamente temeraria. (En realidad, todas eran así).

En cuanto a Rei, Shinji encontró que ella era la amante perfecta, ya que emocionalmente se parecía a él. Ella había aprendido todo lo que podía de los libros de amor y los DVD de sexo que el Comandante tenía a mano, que usaba para educarse para el papel. Ella demostró estar más atenta a las necesidades de Shinji de lo que incluso las películas sugirieron que debería estarlo.

Y, para ser honesta, disfrutaba hacer el amor con el joven Ikari, que también era un amante generoso, a diferencia de su padre hijo de perra.

* * *

La reunión y el almuerzo para NERV y Misato habían ido bastante bien. Pero el joven estaba cansado del día y solo quería llegar a casa. Reuniones como esa lo aburrían, a pesar de que era divertido pasar tiempo con Misato.

Shinji entró a su habitación y sonrió al ver a Rei sentada sobre sus rodillas en la cama, vestida con una bata de seda negra y nada más.

"Es hora de hacerme el amor, Shinji-kun," dijo Rei con un suave ronroneo.

"¡Vamos, Rei!" dijo mientras se movía hacia la cama y su amante.

* * *

Notas del autor:

¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? La idea de que las clones se interesen por Shinji ha estado en un par de fanfictions diferentes, por lo que no es exactamente una idea nueva.

Y tienes que admitir que fue divertido ver a todas estas clones de Rei interactuando con Shinji de diferentes maneras, pero todas ellas lo hacen al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Y ahora... ¡**OMAKE**!

Misato acaba de llegar a casa para encontrar a un aterrado Shinji encogiéndose contra la pared.

"¡AAAHHHH! ¡Misato, ayúdame!"

"Shinji, ¿qué pasa?"

"¡Es Rei!"

"¡AKITOOOOO! ¿Dónde estás mi Akito?" una voz gritó desde la otra habitación.

"Eso es lo que pasa," dijo él.

Naturalmente, Misato estaba confundida. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Estábamos viendo televisión, el maratón de Martian Successor Nadesico_**, **_cuando Rei tropezó con Pen-Pen y se golpeó la cabeza en el sofá. No estaba mal herida, pero cuando se despertó, comenzó a actuar como si fuera Yurika Misamaru y piensa que soy Akito Tenkawa," explicó.

"Oooooooooooh. No es bueno," pensó Misato.

"¡Ahí estás Akito!" gritó Rei mientras se abalanzaba sobre Shinji, tratando de besarlo.

"Para ti," se rió mientras observaba a la pareja. _Aunque para ser honesta, pensé que Rei era más del tipo de Ruri Hoshino._

* * *

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Titulo Original**: The Clones and I


End file.
